


Insecure Tony

by ToniShakerato



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniShakerato/pseuds/ToniShakerato





	Insecure Tony

„What's wrong Tony?“, Steve asks worried when he sees Tony leaning against the counter in the kitchen with a sad expression on his face.  
“Nothing, really. Don't worry.” he murmurs, still looking down on the floor.  
“Oh come on, don't even try lying to me. You suck at it. What bothers you?”, Steve says, now standing in front of Tony, putting one hand on his side. With the other hand he pushes his head up to look him in the eyes.  
“Well, today, when I was out on the streets, I... I heard someone saying to his friend that it's... it's disgusting that we're together. And that it's unbelievable how Captain America could fall for... for Tony Stark, that fucked up superhero.”, Tony whispers with teary eyes.  
Steve's shocked, how dare someone saying this?  
“Hey, Tony, don't listen to them. Who cares what they think about it? As long as we have each other and are happy, we don't give a shit about what someone may think about us being together. You hear me?”, he says, angry about whoever hurt Tony by saying this.  
“But they were right. Why should you fall for me? I'm fucked up, I'm a mess. I'm not interesting and after all the fighting and stress I'm anything but attractive.”  
“You ask me why I fell for you? Really? Tony, you're amazing. You're brilliant, you're a genius. You care about the ones you love and the ones who need help. And never ever say that you're not attractive again, cause you sure are. You got me?”, Steve comforts Tony.  
His grabs Tony's neck and leans forward to kiss him while Tony puts his hands around Steve's waist. Tony's lips feel so soft and when he notices that Tony returns the kiss, he starts smiling.  
“Promise me, that whenever someone says we don't fit together or you're not good enough for me, that you don't give shit about it!” Steve says after a while.  
“I promise, and now, kiss me again, Cap.” Tony answers leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
